Le poison qui découle de tes yeux
by Le trio echevele
Summary: Le serment inviolable scelle l'âme de Narcissa à Severus Rogue, le Prince de Sang mêlé. Ce soir, elle vient chercher son fils, qu'il dissimulait aux yeux du Lord Noir. Elle récupèrera bien plus que cela : entre autre, l'élixir qui découle de ses yeux. SLA


**Disclaimer: **Ce chef d'oeuvre (magnifique, il mérite un oscar! au moins!) m'appartient, mais les personnages, eux, sont hélas, mais ce n'est pas grave, tant pis, à J.K Rowling chtite larme d'émotion

Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices, c'est la toute petiote Sweetie qui vous parle du haut de ses 1m55, et qui, en ce moment, se prend vaguement pour une cuillère. Spoon est née. Je tenais à vous avertir, c'était très important. s'éveille de sa transe, un peu groggy, tombe sur le miroir de son armoire et découvre qu'elle a été transformée en cuillère pendant la nuit. Merde alors. Comment manger du nutella, à présent?

Plus sérieusement (désolée si vous vous êtes ennuyée à décrypter la folie qui précède), je tenais à rendre hommage à un manga qui s'intitule "Larme Ultime" et sans qui "Le poison qui découle de tes yeux" n'aurait pu naître, ou bien il en aurait été tout différent. Pour ceux qui l'ont lu, je pense que vous reconnaîtrez certains épisodes des cheres aventures de Chise et Shûji... sinon, vous ne comprendrez pas grand-chose, mais tant pis! NON! Ne partez point! Si vous n'avez pas lu ce manga, vous capterez quand même, pas d'inquiétude... mais cela m'a sacrément influencé et je voulais le préciser : donc, tout n'est pas de moi, je me suis beaucoup inspirée. Je trouve ça mignon de reléguer l'histoire de Chise et Shû-chan à Severus et Narcissa, ça s'y prête bien. Vous imaginez notre illustre Rogue romantique, vous? Non, hein? Moi si. Je vis dans un autre monde, parfois, j'ai l'impression...

**

* * *

**

**Le poison qui découle de tes yeux**

Le rébarbatif goutte-à-goutte aiguise sa nervosité. Il est exacerbé. Severus Rogue retient son geste visant à envoyer la cafetière défaillante se démantibuler contre le papier gris souris qui se décolle des murs sous l'effet de l'humidité. Il n'a pas trahi le Serment, alors pourquoi se sentir si mal ? Effrayé ? Oppressé ?

Narcissa ne pourrait déplorer l'état de son fils. Le Prince de Sang Mêlé l'avait protégé de son être vil et macabre de façon omniprésente. Certes, il ne l'aurait jamais fait de son propre chef : sa vie comptait plus que celle d'un adolescent inconséquent en hâte de prouver sa valeur. Dans ce cas, quelle était la raison ? En accueillant l'unique parcelle d'espoir que Narcissa plaçait en lui, il s'exposait à un danger pire que la mort ; la mort si tendre, si inoffensive, comparée à l'impitoyable Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait pas hésité, pourtant. Il s'était entravé de ce sort aux lueurs incandescentes pour _Elle_ ; pas pour Drago.

Narcissa le récupère ce soir, en cette nuit glacée où la face blafarde de l'astre blanc prend l'allure du visage rond d'une poupée animée d'horreur. Au demeurant, l'ange aux yeux de cristal somnole, étendu sur le canapé aux ressorts agonisants, les bras glissés sous sa nuque, des mèches d'or clair disséminées sur le front. Il respire avec crainte, la bouche gênée. Ses cauchemars semblent s'ancrer en lui comme des ratures indélébiles. Severus n'observe pas un silence absolu : après tout, il se moque bien de le réveiller. Sa démarche est fluide, il le sait, et ses mouvements feutrés. Ainsi ne produit-il pas plus de son qu'une étoffe de soie sur un meuble poli.

Un « pop » sonore l'avertit que son café a achevé sa laborieuse besogne. D'un geste machinal, il verse la substance aux reflets d'opium irisés dans trois petites tasses. Severus se surprend à contempler les faibles ridules à la surface du liquide amer. Il songe que ces striures brûlantes représentent les lignes de sa vie. Elles s'effacent, lentement ; elles s'accrochent pour refluer. Elles n'ont aucun espoir de se ranimer si personne ne les aide. Sidéré par son réflexe ridicule, Rogue tapote le récipient de grès pour ressusciter les fébriles ondulations. Il est stupide. On ne le sauverait pas, lui. On le laisserait croupir aux fin fonds d'une douve obscure s'il venait à être arrêté par le Ministère de la Magie.

On ne lui octroi pas le temps d'ingurgiter sa sottise qu'une main légère toque au carreau crasseux. La vitre semble se repaître de la blancheur des jointures qui la frappent. Elle s'éclaircit… Severus tressaille, il devine _sa_ silhouette effilée dans les ténèbres au dehors. Sans en avoir l'air, il se hâte à la porte, qu'il entrebâille avec précaution en prévention d'un potentiel ennemi dissimulé sous les traits de la jeune femme face à lui. Pour lui prouver son identité, elle découvre son poignet gracile ; il pulse d'une âcre lueur vermeille. Reconnaissant la signature du Serment Inviolable, le Mange mort convie son invitée d'honneur à pénétrer en son humble demeure. Le parfum éthéré de Narcissa chatouille ses narines et, chose invraisemblable qui le déstabilise, son cœur s'enfle sous cet effluve fragile et froid. Quand il se retourne, c'est pour la contempler agenouillée sur la moquette pelucheuse, courbée vers la joue laiteuse de son fils pour y déposer un privilégié baiser. Drago cille, gémit, se redresse doucement, les yeux bouffis de sommeil. Son regard s'illumine à la vue de sa mère. Il s'affale entre ses bras et enfonce ses ongles dans les frêles épaules de Narcissa pour que la douleur les rapproche, que le chagrin les lie dans une tornade mortuaire en laquelle il sombre un peu plus chaque seconde. Elle répond à son étreinte et ravale ses pleurs. Severus se racle la gorge, peu enclin aux scènes d'émotion publiques, qui lui révulsent l'estomac. Narcissa écarte son fils à regret.

- Bonsoir Severus, souffle–t-elle, comme s'il venait juste de se montrer. Tu n'avais pas menti, il est en vie et il va bien. Tu t'en es occupé, tu l'as nourri et caché. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.

- C'est tout naturel, minaude Rogue, le ton gluant de miel. Tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place, je suppose ?

- Personne ne t'es cher, je n'aurais pas pu, remarque Narcissa, raisonnable.

Son vis-à-vis hausse les sourcils, déconcerté l'espace d'un battement de cœur. Son expression perplexe se modifie rapidement en une moue de triomphe sournois qui, cela, Narcissa ne le détecte pas, est forcée, faussée.

- C'est parfaitement exact, ment-il effrontément. Je t'ai simplement _prise en pitié_. Drago est mon élève, tu es ma compagne de galère aux côtés du Maître. Je suis loyal, ce…

- Je ne connais personne qui soit aussi versatile que toi, intervient Narcissa, aussi glaciale que la teinte de ses yeux. Tu es perfide, cruel, abject, mais je t'ai confié mon fils et tu ne m'as pas déçue.

Elle inspire comme si elle échappait à la noyade, secouée d'un frisson brutal.

- Pour cela, je t'offre ma vie. Fais en ce que bon te semble.

Rogue, s'il l'avait pu, se serait étouffé avec sa salive. Il n'a pas le temps de préparer sa langue à la parole que Drago étouffe un cri et bondit sur ses pieds entre sa mère et son protecteur.

- Mère, auriez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Ne faites surtout pas ça ! Si vous désiriez que je reste en vie de toutes vos forces, pourquoi vous jeter dans l'antre de la mort juste après m'en avoir sorti ? Je refuse !

- Tais toi, Drago, réplique Narcissa, aussi sereine que si elle commentait le temps.

- NON ! Je ne me calmerai pas ! Je… !

- … ne souhaite rien de ta part, Narcissa, achève Severus, la voix un peu étrange. Cela constitue certainement l'unique aide que j'ai apportée à autrui dans ma misérable existence. Je ne veux pas la souiller ; pas comme ça. Tu ne me dois rien.

- Tu vois ! s'empresse de se réjouir Drago. Merci, professeur, vos intentions sont louables, nous nous en souviendrons. Maintenant…

- Severus, murmure Narcissa, la tête inclinée contre sa poitrine.

Le concerné déglutit pour dégager une boule de nerf aux prises avec sa trachée. Le timbre de la jeune femme se colore d'une mélancolie qu'il ne saurait retranscrire dans aucune potion. Ce flacon là ne se synthétise pas. Il s'épanouit dans un univers révolu…

- Nous devons ôter le sort qui nous unit, à présent, poursuit-elle, les yeux étincelants d'étoiles d'eau.

Ses jambes fléchissent sous elle pour adopter la réglementaire position de soumission. Severus l'imite, impérial, sans oser forcer la main de la jeune femme. C'est donc elle qui entrelace ses doigts aux siens avec douceur, pour les élever vers son fils, chargé de libérer son Maître du Serment. Drago, méfiant, le jauge de ses yeux d'airain ; Rogue écarte d'un rictus contenu cette précaution intempestive. Alors, anxieux, drapé dans sa grâce inconsciente, l'Ange blond entame un pas vers eux : ces deux adultes qui s'affrontent du regard, main dans la main, agenouillés tel un couple de monarques. Ses doigts fourmillent lorsque sa baguette effleure leurs jointures. Simultanément, Severus tressaille intérieurement : il sait qu'il commet une erreur. Ce sort l'unissait à _elle_, il lui assurait ses louanges, son respect, sa présence… S'il s'effrite comme une pierre ponce qu'on frotte, s'il finit par céder et se détacher en deux entités, pour ne jamais plus revenir l'une vers l'autre…

Severus, l'âme étouffée par ses sombres prévisions, ne réfléchit pas. D'un coup sec, il retire sa main moite et brûlante de la fraîcheur tendre de Narcissa. Il se rétracte à cet avenir qui ne lui sied guère. La jeune femme, interloquée, contemple son bras suspendu dans les airs, désarmé de sa moitié qui le soutenait. Si un infime muscle n'avait été prévu à cet effet, la mâchoire de Drago se serait selon toute probabilité décrochée. Rogue, conscient du doute qui s'immisce entre lui et son vis-à-vis, tel un basilic prêt à cracher son poison, s'empresse de débiter :

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Drago, or il n'est pas encore hors d'atteinte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si nous rompons le Serment ce soir, il sera peut-être mort à l'aube, le corps halé d'une lueur verte. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre quelque temps pour que les soupçons de Celui - Dont –On – Ne – Doit – Pas – Prononcer- Le – Nom s'évanouissent tout à fait ?

Narcissa semble contenir à grand peine une irrépressible vague de nausée. Ses joues satinées se décolorent.

- Pourquoi ne me dis-tu ça que maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, _Rogue_ ? Si tu persévères dans ton manège à t'amuser avec mes nerfs et la vie de mon fils, je te jure que…

- Que décides-tu ? la coupe Severus, les tympans blessés par ce _Rogue_ craché avec dégoût.

- Je ne sais plus. De quel côté es-tu, en fait ? Qui me prouve que tu ne déchires pas le sort simplement pour nous avoir, moi et Drago, à ta merci ? pour mieux nous découvrir auprès de Tu – Sais - Qui ?

- Comment oses-tu, Narcissa ? s'écrie–t-il, se redressant si vite qu'il en perd presque l'équilibre. Ne vois-tu pas ? Cette lumière qui perce mes yeux noyés dans la mort et le sang, n'es-tu pas capable de la déchiffrer ? Je ne mens pas ! Je ne peux pas te mentir, parce que… !

Severus exhale un soupir tremblant et s'accoude à l'unique parcelle de tapisserie qui ne supporte pas sa monstrueuse bibliothèque. Il est courbé, livide, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son bras.

- Drago, veux-tu nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? quémande le Maître des Potions avec une intonation qui relève de l'ordre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne tenterai rien.

- Mère, ne l'écoutez pas. Après tout, s'il ne veut pas se défaire du Serment, tant mieux pour nous, tant pis pour lui ! Allons nous-en ! la presse le concerné, en hâte de quitter ce lugubre appartement.

- Fais ce qu'il te dit, tranche Narcissa, formelle. Monte dans la chambre ; Queudver n'y est pas, tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Mais…

- Drago, dit Narcissa, aussi glaciale que l'acier de ses prunelles.

L'Ange aux cheveux d'ivoire obtempère à contrecœur. Ses pas de félin résonnent quelques secondes avant de s'effacer pour qu'un silence tendu et pesant bâtisse un mur entre Severus et Narcissa. La jeune femme, impatiente, le pique au vif :

- Je suis pressée. Sois tu te libères, sois tu conserves ce Serment, auquel cas tu n'as pas intérêt à choisir cette option pour m'emberlificoter dans tes ignobles manipulations. Décide toi. Moi, je me fiche de ton prétendu repentir : tu as répandu assez de mal autour de toi pour être souillé durant un cycle entier de réincarnations.

- Narcissa, je suis conciliant mais il existe des limites à ne pas franchir, l'avertit Rogue, dont la lassitude défait les traits.

- A chacun de tes pas, une mare de sang se déverse. Je ne suis pas obligée de respecter un monstre, balance–t-elle, maligne.

- J'ai sauvé ton fils ! L'as-tu déjà omis ? martèle Severus, la voix rauque d'amertume. J'ai protégé ton bien le plus cher et tu me vomis ta haine à la figure…

Narcissa ne répond pas. Hautaine, sublime, ses cheveux d'or fin ruisselant dans la pénombre, elle soupire, très attirée par la machine moldue que détient son hôte : la cafetière. Elle se moque éperdument de ses états d'âme. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est fuir ; avec son enfant ; le seul être qu'elle aime. Fuir. Maintenant. Elle discute avec cet homme abject uniquement par politesse : il a fait preuve de miséricorde pour elle et son fils… Sans se l'avouer, elle sait pertinemment qu'elle lui en est redevable ; à perpétuité.

- Un café ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Narcissa absorbe à petites gorgées vives, comme si elle picorait le liquide d'un noir astral pour ne pas qu'il brûle sa langue sensible. Severus, au comble de la fureur, du chagrin et de la honte, ingurgite le contenu de sa tasse quasiment d'un seul trait. Il voudrait s'étrangler, sa gorge s'enflamme et semble se désagréger sous la douleur, cependant sa dignité l'entrave et ses lèvres demeurent scellées - quoi qu'un tantinet grimaçantes. Un moustique grésille à la fenêtre, exaspéré de ce lieu clos où aucune sortie ne pointe son fragment de lumière. Sans ce bourdonnement zigzaguant, le silence est total. Le va et vient nerveux de Drago a cessé au premier étage. Narcissa lape ; Severus toussote.

- Délicieux café, commente la sorcière dont les yeux se braquent sur un point inexistant. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai à faire… Conserve donc le lien qui t'unit à la vie de mon fils : ça m'est égal. J'en suis plutôt heureuse, en fait. Eh bien, adieu.

Sa chaise racle le carrelage béant de fissures. Elle passe une main dans sa chevelure aux reflets de lune iridescents, et la cascade d'or luit sur la courbe de son échine. De l'autre, elle tient encore l'anse du récipient de porcelaine, qu'elle porte à ses lèvres sans se presser. Elle n'avalera jamais cette minuscule goutte couleur nuit qui n'aspirait qu'à se repaître dans le creux de sa bouche entrouverte. Severus s'est brusquement levé et, sans prévenir, le dos de sa main balaye l'air pour heurter la tasse encore chaude. Elle échappe à la poigne de Narcissa pour se fracasser au sol dans un tintement de verre brisé. La jeune femme en perd l'usage de la parole. Sa baguette gît sur le canapé dépenaillé. Pétrifiée, elle recule, mais le Prince de Sang Mêlé s'empare de son menton et la force à le regarder. A contrecoeur, ses iris enneigés osent défier les siens. Elle ne cille pas, néanmoins ses membres tressaillent, son cœur pulse aux creux de sa gorge. Très vite – trop -, son regard dévie en biais, foudroyé par les tentacules de noirceur qu'émet celui de Rogue. Erreur.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, si tu savais comme j'en crève, alors seulement pourrais-tu envisager de me délivrer l'ombre d'un regard ?

La tirade de Severus paralyse Narcissa de stupeur. Oppressée par les bras de cet homme qui prétend… l'aimer ? Non, _non_, que lui prend-il ? Se raisonner, ne pas fléchir…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais mal, si tu dis la vérité ? hoquette–t-elle, haletante.

Rogue paraît s'arracher à une transe. Lentement, il desserre son étreinte et recule, titubant, pour se laisser glisser contre le mur. Le visage enfoui dans les mains, le souffle inexistant, il s'efforce de rassembler ses esprits. Il a avoué. Néanmoins, tant de confessions parasitent encore sa gorge à vif…

Narcissa ne bronche pas. Son sang s'est figé dans ses veines, son cœur s'est glacé dans une pulsation défaillante. Statufiée sur place, elle arbore les traits délicats d'une poupée de cire. Deux perles mitigées entre mélancolie et provocation se braquent sur sa personne. Elle se surprend à admettre que ce regard qui la boit comme un buvard aspire son encre la perturbe, la décontenance ; sans l'effrayer. Serait-ce le début de l'acceptation de l'autre ? L'interrogation sur leurs sentiments réciproques ? Pour s'accorder dans un pâle vitrail marbré d'un miroitement myosotis en fusion avec une obscure nuit d'hiver…

- Parce que le gris de tes prunelles

Est glacé comme les Cieux

Et brûlant comme les Enfers.

Parce que je m'y noie avec délectation

Expirant dans cet océan de moire…

Les mots s'échappent des lèvres du Prince, fuyants, profonds, sincères.

D'impalpables faisceaux de lumière se tissent entre leurs visages aimantés l'un à l'autre. Severus, avachi contre la paroi fripée de sa crayeuse bibliothèque, cisaille sa lèvre inférieure d'une impitoyable incisive. Peu à peu, insensiblement, son hypocrite cruauté quitte son visage pour se liquéfier en l'expression d'un enfant coupable. Pareille à l'eau qui s'effile à travers nos doigts étroitement serrés : on ne peut la conserver…

Aurait-il commis le Péché Originel ? Lui désire croquer dans l'amour qui brouille ses prunelles, comparable à cette succulente pomme rouge ; rouge passion. Quel est le Serpent qui l'attise à éprouver ces irrépressibles envies ? Peut-être s'agit-il naturellement de son cœur, qu'il croyait enfoui dans les méandres de son répugnant organisme depuis de longues années. Peut-être le punira–t-on pour cet affront, imprévu aux desseins du Lord de la Mort. Peut-être est-ce un rêve mouvant que cette fantomatique silhouette découpée sur un fond de brique qui chancelle dans sa direction.

Narcissa s'effondre à ses côtés, les poings serrés sur les genoux noueux de Severus, entravée de sanglots. Souffreteuse, elle ressasse ces poétiques versets. D'un côté, un bloc de béton machiavélique qui l'écrase et la tanne de malheur ; Lucius, son époux. De l'autre, un spectre de gaze frémissant qui s'évapore dans un monde qui alourdit sa torpeur ; Severus, son soutien. L'un l'assouvit, l'autre la soulage.

- Quand je suis tombé amoureux, j'ai pris peu à peu conscience que je n'étais capable de protéger que la femme que j'aimais. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Je devais simplement vivre pour _elle_ – pour toi ; c'était mon but, d'une invraisemblable évidence, mais si dur à accomplir.

Des larmes blanches dévorent les joues de Narcissa. Sa main gracile s'ensevelit sous les mèches onyx du Prince.

- Nous commettons tous des crimes, expose–t-elle. Notre plus grand tort serait de ne pas vivre. C'est la seule chose que nous fassions sans nous justifier, le seul cadeau qu'on nous offre et dont nous avons le droit de nous acquitter sans remords. Le reste n'est qu'un tissu de fautes, qui tôt ou tard nous mènera à la destruction. Alors, en attendant… je veux… ne conserver qu'un souvenir de ma vie, celui qui m'aura permis… de tenir jusque là malgré mes erreurs… l'unique qui restera gravé en moi, qui me fera souffrir et sourire… T'aimer…

Ses yeux accrochent l'asphalte des siens. Elle reprend, brisée :

- Malgré le poison qui découle de tes yeux… même si j'ai pu te blesser… au moins, je suis née… J'ai vécu pour te rencontrer… pour étreindre ton corps, noyée dans l'infini de tes prunelles…

Severus capture la main de Narcissa parmi ses cheveux. A chacune de ses paroles, son cœur se resserre, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par confondre leur impact avec l'amour qu'elles perpètrent. Personne ne le blâmerait d'être en vie pour elle. Pour la revoir, patienter encore et encore, aspirer au lendemain, dans le fol espoir de se tenir auprès d'elle.

La promesse de l'espérance de vie d'un être vivant n'à aucun sens : elle est susceptible de se rallonger, se raccourcir, se rompre à tout moment. Alors, tant qu'ils sont toujours ici, ensemble… et après tant de détours pour comprendre leurs sentiments… on leur pardonne de se parler, enfin. De s'avouer l'un à l'autre tant qu'il est encore temps. Parce qu'après il sera trop tard. Parce que « un jour » ne signifie pas une période, mais un futur tellement proche…

- S'Il venait à apprendre…

- S'Il se mettait en colère…

- Il ne nous séparera pas.

- Il ne nous tuera pas.

- Parce qu'on est ensemble.

- Parce qu'à deux, on est plus forts.

Severus goûte les lèvres de Narcissa avec une prudente délicatesse ourlée d'un craintif respect, comme on embrasse une fleur. Un nimbe glacé et salé s'y propage en une onde qui l'ébranle avec un suave plaisir. Le même que l'on teste avec douleur et envie quand on reste trop longtemps immobile puis que l'on tente de remuer, les membres magiquement engourdis. Le Prince de Sang Mêlé interprète son silence et son inertie avec une anxiété grandissante. Il déglutit, les yeux ronds, terrifié d'avoir été si vite. Il n'a pas le temps de souffler que Narcissa bascule la tête en arrière pour sceller leurs bouches en chœur, avec une avidité timorée, hésitante. Elle sécrète un zeste sucré de cerise acide et juteuse, un bonbon onctueux que l'on interdit de déguster avant le dessert.

Les sérieux adultes évoluent en enfants coquins. Ils se cherchent, se découvrent, s'apprivoisent, s'enlacent… Pour eux, désormais, le monde tient dans cette petite pièce étouffante, ils se pâment dans la frontière entre rêve et réalité, l'éternité ne dure qu'une heure… L'état de Severus explose en mille anormalités : son taux d'adrénaline s'enflamme, les battements de son cœur ne fournissent plus, sa température s'envole, sa respiration dégringole. Narcissa ne se plaint pas de l'attrait qu'elle exerce sur lui… elle se cache bien d'exposer sa propre image, sans doute aussi froissée que la sienne, surexcitée, incontrôlée. Ils abordent cette merveilleuse expérience dans un demi sommeil auréolé de vague, de vertige. Sans se consulter, grâce à leurs regards ombragés par ce sentiment naissant qui se vrillent, se mélangent, ils savent qu'une impression identique les enveloppe : celle de se délecter d'un de ces moments qui durent incommensurablement.

Et pourtant… ce cocon qu'ils tissent maladroitement, gorgé de roses pourpres et de confiance bleutée, se fissure brutalement. Leur songe se désagrège autour de leurs corps épris l'un de l'autre comme on souffle de la cendre. Tout a été si vif ; si bref. Leurs yeux n'ont guère eut le temps de se dompter. Leurs yeux, d'une part glacés en un métal roide et cassant, d'une autre enfouis dans une terre brune et ardente, démonique. Le poison qui y miroite ne se distillera pas en antidote.

- Mère… Maître… Pour… quoi… n… on…

Drago les fixe, déboussolé, égaré, hagard. Son expression dénote une fatalité indicible, une horreur incoercible. Il ne comprend pas, ne comprend plus. Ne le veut pas plus. Comment cette union peut-elle être ? C'est impossible ! Ce n'est pas plausible. Et c'est surtout interdit. La route d'accès à cet amour est barrée d'un trait rouge sang. Ils le savent, mais ne rebroussent pas chemin. Il le sait, et veut s'en aller. Néanmoins il est trop tard. Par quelque indétectable magie noire, Lui a déjà enregistré cette scène en émois. Il arrive. _Il arrive_. Il est là.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son éminence Noire. Voldemort.

Macabre, svelte, l'épiderme de plâtre, il les jauge, calculateur, cynique, mauvais. Adossé au chambranle de la porte aux aspérités noueuses, nonchalant, sa tête serpentine inclinée selon un angle étrange, il émet de petites onomatopées désapprobatrices. Sa seconde main joue avec sa baguette, telle une majorette ensanglantée extirpée des Enfers pour répandre son funeste loisir : tuer.

Drago s'est plaqué au sol dès qu'il a perçu le fumet d'ozone qu'Il charrie. Il aurait voulu leur crier gare, mais… sa langue semblait collée à son palais, ses cordes vocales saturées d'une incompressible nausée. _Il n'a rien fait_. Ce sera sa faute s'ils périssent…

Mrs Malefoy et Mr Rogue n'ébauchent pas un mouvement. Sereins, ils réfléchissent l'attitude qu'adopte leur Maître et assassin. Ils s'apaisent mutuellement. Malgré la terreur qui roule dans leurs veines comme le Styx tourbillonne, ils conservent une platitude qui décontenance Voldemort une fraction de seconde. Fraction salvatrice ? Ou bien déclencheur d'une gargantuesque fureur qui s'apprête à les happer ?

La pointe de l'arme ébénale bifurque dans leur direction, funèbre piqûre. L'amour recrute les éléments que Sa Redoutable Noirceur s'échine à neutraliser même si cela le mène à la destruction de sa raison, de son organisme, de ses cellules. Il est insensible à l'Elimination Dure dont il fait preuve. Qu'il s'agisse d'amis, de disciples, d'esclaves, de _larves_ comme eux… Son dessein frappera, accompagné de sa haine. Son antidote contre leur poison.

- Nous allons nous aimer, chuchote Narcissa.

- Nous allons vivre, murmure Severus.

Hésitation face à ce ramassis d'absurdités qu'ils s'autorisent à proférer. Or, cette halte intellectuelle et gestuelle correspond à une fraction de seconde : une autre ; suspensive ; bénéfique. Fatidique pour L'Obscurité.

L'essence qui émane de leurs yeux contre le sang qui suinte des siens.

Le contrepoison triomphe.

Cet antidote qui fait qu'à deux, on peut changer le cours des choses.

* * *

Si cette pitite **n**istoire vous a plu, il y a un joli bouton violet en bas de la page; si vous êtes curieux de voir ce que ça engendre en cliquant dessus, lancez vous dans l'aventure! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici

Oh fait, ma Bidibou, je te l'avais envoyé ou pas, ce slash? Rah, je sais plus!

Pour finir, mici à une certaine collaboratrice nommée Susu, car c'est elle qui, la première, a lu ceci! rah! on se sent aimée.

-De rien petite Mouettoue ! Ce fut un plaisir et un honneur ! Toujours là au rendez-vous !


End file.
